Sloth
by Queen Em
Summary: Sloth...one of man's deadliest sins. For two young lawyers it's a chance to relax, just lie in each others arms and get to know each other better, but what if they don't like what they hear?  W/E


_Hi all,_

_I hope everyone is enjoying the Easter vacation! _

_After posting my PW faction 'Lust' on here a while back I was inspired to create a series based on the Seven Deadly Sins. Currently I have a story based on each one underway and will continue to post until the series is complete._

_I hope you enjoy this and as usual, all feedback is welcomed._

_Peace Out,_

_Queen Em xx_

_**Sloth is the avoidance of physical or spiritual work. **_

Miles Edgeworth appeared from his en-suite bathroom wearing nothing but a pair of silk boxer shorts, which were no doubt rather expensive. Whilst his grey hair was slightly tousled and his face a little flushed, he still looked as sophisticated as ever. He got back into bed and omitted a small groan as the person already lying there turned to him.

"You okay?"

"Yes but I'm going to be sore in the morning, you were really going for it, although I'm certainly not complaining." Edgeworth added with a mischievous smirk.

"You certainly weren't." Phoenix Wright agreed with a soft chuckle as he curled into his partner.

"I'm really going to have to return the favour at some point."

"Yeah, one day, I'm not sure I'm ready just yet. I've never…" He trailed off awkwardly, "you're the first man I've ever really been with, there was the odd drunken fumble in college but I've never gone this far before."

"Phoenix I understand, you know I'll never pressure you to do anything you don't want to do."

"I'm sorry, I just need a little longer, I do want to and I want it to be with you."

"Don't apologize," Edgeworth ran his hand through Wright's hair gently, "we're in this together and I'm honoured to be your first, I appreciate its different being with a man."

Draping an arm around Edgeworth's toned chest Wright said quietly, "When did you?" but trailed off before finishing the sentence.

"What, erm, be, erm, intimate with another man?" Edgeworth asked awkwardly not waiting for an answer, 'Well I suppose I always knew I was gay. Growing up with the Von Karma's I never had any sort of physical relationship with anyone, it wasn't until I did my Masters at Harvard that I engaged in any sort of meaningful relationship. My first encounter was with a woman but it just didn't feel right, she was beautiful and charming but I didn't feel that way about her. A friend and I hooked up after a drunken night, we didn't go that far but when I was with him it did feel right so I guess I just kind of new. My first relationship started just before I left, he was a wonderful man and yes we were intimate in that way. We were together nearly 2 years my career seemed to finish us off though."

"I bet it was hard talking about that growing up with Von Karma."

"We didn't talk about anything like that. When I left Harvard I went straight to work and I was already clear about my sexuality. Yes it would have been nice to talk about that kind of thing with a male figure but the man is as conservative as they come. My personal life is no secret but I'm sure he hates it." He smiled softly and allowed his mind to wander.

"My parents were open about all that." Wight said, trailing patterns with his fingers across Edgeworth's chest, "They gave me talks about pretty much anything. They don't know about us yet but they'll probably go out and find some leaflets for us!"

They laughed and Wright and absent mindedly kissed Edgeworth's chest who sighed contently. Trailing kisses down Edgeworth's torso Wright smiled as his partner let out a soft moan. He flicked a nipple and nuzzled his chest, feeling Edgeworth flinch as his tongue ran over a particular spot.

"How did you get this?" Wright asked quietly. He gestured at the mark on Edgeworth's body he had just touched, whilst he'd seen it before he'd never enquired about it. A red line a few centimeters wide by almost 2 inches long ran just past Edgeworth's left nipple across his ribs, stopping just before his back.

"Did you hear about that shooting in the Courthouse in December last year during the Reese case, the one involving that actor."

"Yes, it was all over the news, oh my god were you there, were you shot?"

"It could have been a lot worse, I escaped with a few broken ribs and a tear in my lung. It's not the most attractive of scars is it?" He looked slightly bitter as he spoke and when Wright went to run his finger down the mark, Edgeworth flinched. Although he was gentle, he moved Wright's hand away. It was clearly a sensitive issue for the Prosecutor and Wright hoped he would talk about it with him one day.

"That wasn't what I was thinking, I think it's very sexy. Besides, it's a far more heroic tale than how I got mine."

Edgeworth ran his hand across the faint scar that sat on Wight's lower abdomen, "I don't know. I cried all night when they took you to hospital, when your young and your best friend gets taken away in an ambulance it's the end of the world. Even if it was only an appendicitis!"

"It was a bit of a drama when you're 10!" Wight agreed with a laugh, "I can't believe you were shot!"

"There's a lot you don't know about me Wright." Edgeworth said with a sleepy chuckle, nestling further under the covers.

"Tell me something about you." Wright said, sitting up so suddenly Edgeworth jumped a little.

"Okay, my name is Miles Edgeworth, I'm a prosecutor, a rather brilliant one if I do say so myself and I'm in love with a sexy defence attorney, now let's go to sleep."

"I better be that attorney you're talking about!"

"Maybe," Edgeworth closed his eyes, 'Now can we sleep?"

"No, tell me something about you, something I don't know, something important."

Edgeworth sighed, he wasn't going to get out this one, he opened his eyes and sat up to join Wright, who smiled gleefully and put his arms around the sleepy prosecutor.

"Okay, do you see this necklace" he reached out for a silver chain with a small pendant on it from the bedside table. Wright examined it, Edgeworth always wore it round his neck, only taking it off to shower and like earlier, when it ran the risk of getting in the way or getting damaged. "This is one of the most important things I own. It was my father's. He didn't give it to me, he didn't leave it to me either, he always wore it to court, it's a St Christopher, to protect you. After he passed away, a friend of his gave it to me, he said he knew my father would have wanted me to have it, it guided him through some hard times and now it could guide me. I'd like to think he wanted me to have it."

"I'm sure he did," Wright said softly.

"I hope so, I like to feel that a little part of him is with me, guiding me I suppose. That's a bit silly really."

"No it's not. He is with you Miles and I know he would have wanted you to have the necklace, especially as it was so important to him." Wright took the necklace and fastened it around Edgeworth's neck who looked away for a moment, needing a little time to compose himself.

"Your turn." Edgeworth said now as collected as ever if not slightly quieter.

"What?"

"It's a two way process Phoenix, I've shared now it's your turn. There is also a lot I don't know about you."

"I guess I'm getting pretty worried about the whole Maya situation," Wright said honestly as he felt Edgeworth's arms engulf him. "I think she wants to go to college but the problem is Pearls. It works okay now with Maya being my assistant, in a roundabout fashion, but if she goes to college, even locally I don't know what will happen to her. I can't look after her alone, I can barely keep myself in once piece let alone a child, but I don't want Maya to miss out, she's had such a hard life."

"That's a tough one, but there are options. You don't know what Maya wants and until you talk to her you can't be sure. If you can't work it out between you there are other ways, fostering, boarding school, child support. I know the Fey girls mean a lot to you but you must think of you too."

"I know." Wright sounded somewhat defeated and was comforted when Edgeworth kissed him softly.

"You know we can always talk about anything Phoenix."

"I know, thank you."

"You don't need to thank me, it's what we do. Now I think we should get some sleep. Shall I set the alarm clock, it is Saturday tomorrow?"

"No, let's just sleep in, for once we are going to relax."

"That sounds perfect," Wight breathed and turned off the light. "Goodnight Miles, sleep well." Giving his partner one last kiss he felt the prosecutors body relax into his. He was pretty sure Edgeworth was asleep already and sighed contently before drifting off himself, already looking forward to the day of sweet, slothful bliss ahead.


End file.
